In My Daughter's Eyes
by TheTruthLiesWithTheTwins
Summary: Peeta and Gale's adventure into parenthood has just begun as they bring their newborn daughter home from the the hospital. Sequel to Invention Of The Capitol
1. Chapter 1

a/n: hi everyone and welcome to our sequel! Just a note: I created a tumblr just for these stories because of the potential of to remove them because of their M rating. I'd hate to lose all of my work, so to see pictures and such to go along with them, the address to the blog is: nicethingswritten . tumblr . com, just remove the spaces

as always, I really don't own anything.

Please don't forget to review :D

The first night home was hell on earth.

Caitlin was up and screaming every two hours of the night, waking every member of the house up. Fortunately, they had four people in the house to cycle in to take baby duty. Peeta took baby watch first, then Gale, then Declan and finally Greg and repeat.

By seven the next morning, they were all exhausted.

Peeta had taken up residence on the floor of the nursery, stretched out on multiple blankets with a binky clipped to his shirt sleeve. The baby team for today consisted of Gale, Hazelle, Effie and Madge. Everyone else was to leave the house for some well needed sleep. Declan and Greg were headed to Hazelle's for the day, while Peeta preferred to be home with his family.

Gale carefully lifted Peeta off of the floor and carried him to their room, laying him in bed. Peeta woke up slightly, mumbling a question.

"Hm?" Gale said, taking the pacifier off of Peeta's sleeve and clipping it to his own.

"She okay?"

"Caity's perfectly okay baby, you need to sleep."

The exchanged a kiss before Gale headed back down.

He was tired, but he could handle it.

He went back down to the nursery, knowing she was about to wake up. He sat in the rocking chair and took a drink of his coffee.

Daddy Gale was on duty.

As expected, she woke up and let out a small cry. Gale got up and gently lifted her into his arms, rocking her slowly.

He carried her to the changing table and changes her wet diaper without complaining. She stared up at Gale with her big blue eyes and sucked on her thumb. Gale unhooked the binky from his shirt and put it in her mouth.

She sucked on it contentedly, her eyes watching him in wonder. Gale smiled and finished diapering her. He carefully changed her onesie and carried her into the kitchen for her bottle.

He nestled her against his chest as he measured out the powder and the water in the small, four ounce bottle before shaking it up and testing the temperature on his wrist. They went back into the living room and Gale fed her after taking her binky out of her mouth.

She suckled on the bottle feverishly, her hands curled up into tiny fists. Gale smiled at her and heard a knock at the door.

"It's open," he said, returning his focus to his tiny daughter.

In stepped the girls, all smiley and happy and well-rested.

"Morning," Madge said quietly, smiling small and heading into the nursery to collect the dirty clothes and bibs for the wash. Effie busied herself with the small amount of dishes in the sink. Hazelle sat beside Gale and adjusted his arms to hold Caitlin better for feeding.

"How is she doing?" Hazelle said, gently stroking her dark downy hair.

"Okay I think. Up every two hours last night to eat and to be changed." Gale sat the bottle down on the table and laid a burp cloth on his shoulder. He gently put Caitlin on his shoulder and patted her back to get her to burp.

"That's normal, so she's okay." Hazelle left to check on Peeta and see how he was doing.

Gale heard a burp near him and then felt something wet hit his shoulder and run down the back of his shirt.

"Eh... Madge, can you come hold her for a second?"

Madge came out of the nursery and over to them before cradling the tiny body in her arms.

Gale grabbed a wipe from the box and gently wiped the milky liquid from the baby's face before handing Madge her bottle.

"See if she'll eat anymore, I have to change my shirt."

Madge nodded and proceeded into the nursery. Gale headed upstairs and tossed his spit-up shirt in the washing machine. He tossed on what he thought was a plain white shirt.

It was one of the shirts he got at the baby shower.

It said, "I make adorable babies."

Gale went back down to get something to eat and more coffee. he quickly made himself eggs and toast and scarfed that down along with his coffee.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk, do we need anything?" Gale asked, slipping his shoes on.

"Yeah, laundry soap. It's in a white bottle with a pink lid and has a baby on the front."

"Alright, I'll be back soon."

Madge slowly rocked little Caity to sleep in the nursery, softly humming to her. She had already changed her diaper and burped her. Soon enough, she was asleep and resting in her crib.

Peeta woke up about two in the afternoon and trudged down to the kitchen for some food and something to drink. Effie was finishing up cooking a late lunch for everyone, she made Chicken Alfredo. Peeta grabbed a plate before heading to the living room where Gale was stretched out on the couch with Caitlin asleep on his chest.

Peeta smiled and sat beside Gale's head on the floor and dug into his lunch.

Gale played with Peeta's hair affectionately as he ate.

"Have a nice nap, sweetheart?"

"Yes I did, how's the little one been?"

"Good, she spit up some earlier but she hasn't since."

Peeta nodded and laced his fingers with Gale's.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Peeta."

They had a long road ahead of them with little Caitlin, but they couldn't wait to get started.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: hi everyone and welcome to chapter two of our sequel!

Just a note: I created a tumblr just for these stories because of the potential of to remove them because of their M rating. I'd hate to lose all of my work, so to see pictures and such to go along with them, the address to the blog is: nicethingswritten . tumblr . com, just remove the spaces

and me no ownie anything, i promise

please review! :D

-one month old-

The new parents are now a month into their parenthood. They quickly adapted to having a baby in the house without help. After two weeks of them being home, they felt comfortable enough to dismiss their around the clock help.

Caitlin has grown in the last month, gaining healthy weight.

She sleeps a little bit more, and looks at them when Peeta or Gale talk to her. She can now lift her head a little bit and turn her head side to side.

Her hair was still a pretty brown and her eyes brightened to a sky blue color. She was a perfect blend between her daddies. She is quiet and shy around most people, minus her parents.

"Good morning princess," Gale whispered softly to her, leaning over her crib. She locked gaze with him, and stretches her arms out.

Daddy gently picked her up, carrying her to the changing table. She kicked her feet out once she is put back down on the changing table. Gale grinned and tickled the bottoms of her feet, earning a small giggle from Caitlin. He quietly changes her diaper, tossing it into the trash can. He re-diapers her with rash cream to protect her delicate skin.

Gale dresses her in a little purple onesie and carries her to see Peeta, who waiting on the couch with her bottle. The parents shared a smile as Peeta took Caitlin in his arms. She ate quietly, and Gale opened the door for Madge who looked excited.

"Finnick, Annie and their baby are coming to visit today."

Peeta's eyes grew wide, taking in the state of the house.

Empty baby bottles, dirty clothes and bibs were scattered throughout the house.

"Madge, can you help Gale tidy up some while I give Caitlin a bath? I'll be up in our bathroom."

She nodded and went into the nursery to empty the diaper bin.

Peeta put the empty bottle in the sink and burped the baby while walking up to their room. He grabbed a clean baby washcloth on the way up, tucking it in the pocket of his sweatpants. She burped as they entered the bathroom. Peeta grinned and put her bathtub in the big tub, and began to run the water warm for her; she was undressed and slowly placed into her bathtub. Her reaction was priceless, her eyes went wide and she smacked at the water.

Peeta laughed and with one hand on her belly, he grabbed the head-to-toe wash and the cloth from his pocket. He also laid out a hooded baby towel for after. He washed her backwards, feet first and then up. She squirmed a little bit as Peeta washed her head. Gale watched them from the doorway with the camera, smiling at them. He snapped a few pictures before heading to make the house breakfast.

Peeta finished her bath and wrapped her slippery body in the towel, carrying her to the counter. He layered multiple thick towels on the surface before laying her on them. She was dried and covered in baby lotion before she was diapered and dressed.

Peeta carried her down to the living room to see Annie and Finnick sitting on the couch with their little boy in Finnick's arms. From what he could see, the baby had Finnick's eyes and Annie's light brown hair. Speaking of her, Annie came and gave Peeta a hug, smiling at him.

"Hello Peeta, who's this little princess?"

Smiling, Peeta told Annie her name, shifting her so she could see her.

Annie squealed in delight, touching her cheek lightly.

Caitlin stared at her curiously, before trying to hide in daddy's shirt.

"She's shy around new people."

Annie smiled softly and nodded, going to sit back with Finn and the baby.

Just then, Caitlin let out a screeching cry. Peeta frowned, laying her against his chest and rocking her gently. What could be wrong?

He carried the crying infant into the nursery and checked her diaper.

She was clean and dry.

He tried to feed her and she wouldn't drink from her bottle.

He gently swaddled her in a blanket and she quieted down.

Peeta cradled her in his arms and rocked in the rocking chair, lulling her to sleep.

Gale peeked in on them, and whispered to Peeta.

"She okay?"

The blonde nodded, softly saying, "Just overwhelmed and tired."

Caitlin was laid in her crib and Peeta went over to Gale. The two left the nursery and left the door open a crack.

They returned to the living room to see Finnick changing their fidgety son.

The rest of the day was mostly spent talking about the babies and some on the couples themselves, but by eight that evening, Annie and Finnick returned home and the new parents put their baby girl to sleep for the night after eating and a diaper change.

Peeta was the first of them to get ready for bed, slipping into the bathroom for a shower. He finished his shower and stepped out of it as Gale opened the door. Peeta quickly threw a towel on and looked at Gale.

"What's wrong, Peeta?" he frowned, closing the door gently.

Peeta frowned and shifted his gaze to the floor.

He didn't like… scratch that; He **hated** the way he looked anymore. He felt horrid. Gale gently cradled his face in his hands, stroking his flushed cheeks. Tears hit his fingertips and Gale pulled him into a hug.

"I feel disgusting, Gale."

Gale frowned and gently rubbed his back.

"It'll be okay, you'll be back to normal soon. We'll run every day if you want. The stroller is a jogging stroller after all."

Peeta nodded slowly before sniffling and going into the bedroom.

He turned the baby monitor on and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: hi everyone and welcome to chapter three of our sequel!

me no ownie anything, i promise

please review! :D

-three months-

Gale entered the nursery to check on Caity. She has been sleeping for six hours straight a night for the past week. She was awake but quiet, watching her mobile move in the slight breeze from the fan.

Gale peeked his head over the crib and smiled at her.

He received a shock when she smiled back.

"Good morning my princess." he smiled brightly, gently tickling her tummy.

She giggled and squirmed in response to him. Gale lifted her up and blew on her belly, making her squeal in delight. He settled her against his shoulder as he carried her to the changing table. Gale had stepped up his daddy role, more eagerly helping with her as he got used to having someone depend on him constantly.

Caitlin now can hold her head up and look around, as she does all of the time. She also coos and giggles in response to other people, and loves to have people play with her. She is extremely curious and loves to play with mirrors.

Gale changed her and put her in a white zip up bodysuit with rainbow polka dots and 'i love daddy' on the front. The house was cooler now that it was October, and she had started getting cold easier. Gale fed and burped her before taking her into the living room for some tummy time.

According to her doctor, it was important for her to be on her tummy to strengthen her neck muscles or something like that. Gale couldn't really remember, but it was important regardless.

He laid on the floor on his back and laid Caitlin on her tummy on his chest. She stretched and grabbed his nose, her other hand holding his shirt. He smiled and talked to her, telling her about how he met her other daddy. She watched him in wonder, smiling when he did.

"… And that's why you're here, princess. Because I love your daddy more than anyone else I've ever met."

Peeta just so happened to be in the kitchen at that moment and smiled brightly.

"I love you too, Gale."

"Morning, darling." Gale smiled, sitting up holding Caitlin. He walked into the kitchen and kissed Peeta's cheek, who kissed Caity's forehead.

"Haymitch is taking Caity today, so we can do whatever you want," Peeta said, making up six baby bottles for the day. Gale nodded and cooed at the baby, shifting her down so he could feed her. He took the offered bottle from Peeta and popped it in her mouth.

"Grandpa Haymitch is coming to play with you today, Caity. Isn't that fun?"

She grabbed his thumb and put it in er mouth, making a soft suckling noise.

Peeta smiled at the two of them before going to pack the diaper bag. The one they had gotten was navy blue and white, making it look less like a baby bag. He filled it with the cold bottles, three binkies and clips, four rompers and onesies, socks, bibs, some soft toys and a pair of warm pajamas. Most of the largest section of the bag was filled with diapers, powder, wipes, rash cream and a changing mat. The last things to be put into the bag was her nap times and Caity's favorite blanket. It was one of the blankets Peeta had at the hospital with her when she was born. It was white with swirls of pink and blue flowers all over the fabric. It was put right on top of everything and the bag was zipped closed. He sat the bag beside the door and took the burped baby from Gale to get dressed.

She was dressed in a black sweater, a light green long-sleeved onesie, a little pair of jeans and light green socks.

Haymitch knocked on the door and smiled at Gale when he opened it.

"Morning Gale."

"Hey, Haymitch," he said, letting him inside.

The mentor smiled at Peeta as he emerged from the nursery with Caitlin.

"Morning, Peeta. How's the little sweetheart doing today?"

"She's doing great," Peeta said, putting Caitlin into her stroller. He handed Haymitch the diaper bag after buckling her in.

"Everything you should need is in there. If you happen to need anything, Effie and Hazelle have extra things."

"Alright, so I'll bring her home around three?"

"Sounds good, have fun caity!" Peeta said, crouching infront of her and kissing her head. Gale did the same and haymitch left, pushing the stroller slowly and slinging the diaper bag over his shoulder.

Gale smiled and held Peeta close as they both watched them leave. Peeta lightly nuzzled his husband's shoulder, looking up at him.

"I've got a date planned for us today, so go put jeans and your boots on. "

Peeta eyed him curiously before complying and heading up to their room.

Gale put his boots on and tossed a hoodie on before packing one of the roomier hiking packs. He packed it full with Peeta's favorite foods: chicken Alfredo, chocolate covered strawberries and Gale also put in two glasses and a bottle of champagne. He also rolled up and secured a fluffy comforter on the top of it.

It was like they were dating again. Gale figured that if he did romantic things for Peeta and take him on dates, their pre-baby games would slowly make a re-appearance in their bedroom.

But, being as ever prepared as Gale is, he has something in his pocket just in case because now they didn't have a choice to be safe or not. They had to be, or risk having another baby and that couldn't be good to have them back-to-back.

And, he didn't like the possibility of Peeta banning him from the bedroom permanently.

Peeta smiled and kissed the side of Gale's neck while he was distracted, earning a low rumble of pleasure from the man.

"ready to go, Gale?" he smiled, moving to turn the lights off.

"of course, love."

The two set off from the house and ventured into the woods. They walked for about an hour until they stumbled into a clearing with a stream running through the middle. Gale laid his pack down and unrolled the comforter out over the grass. The trees were just beginning to turn into their beautiful autumnal colors of red and yellow. The couple sat on the blanket and fed each other the chilled strawberries and enjoyed their champagne, finally allowed to be alone together without the threat of interruption by their beautiful daughter who always interrupted them at the damnedest of times.

Peeta let out a contented sigh as Gale lightly trailed kisses down his throat, taking the empty glass from between his fingers and putting it safely out of the way.

His fingers found his way into Gale's dark hair as their lips met in a soft kiss that was filled with a mutual longing for the other.

It had been far, far too long.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: hi everyone and welcome to chapter four of our sequel!

me no ownie anything, i promise

please review! :D

i will be changing the rating of this story to M because of this chapter ;D

-six months-

Caity has been growing and developing quickly now, She can sit up while supported and is starting to try to talk.

"Lunchtime, darling." Peeta smiled, shaking up her bottle. She was now eating formula mixed with baby cereal in her bottle. She was sitting in one of the circular pillows that helped her sit up. Caity smiled and something he seen scared Peeta.

Her gums were red, and they looked swollen.

"Here's your bottle, Caity." he gently placed it in her mouth and he held it there while she ate, tipping it back.

Peeta quickly grabbed the "baby's first year" book from the table and flipped through it with his free hand.

From what he read, she was in the beginning stages of teething.

He closed the book and gently felt her forehead.

"Gale!" Peeta called, burping Caity once she was done.

She was running a slight fever.

She cried and fussed against Peeta's chest, her fingers finding themselves in her mouth.

He bounced her gently, trying to soothe her somewhat. Gale came running from upstairs, a pink bow stuck on the sleeve of his shirt.

It was almost Christmas time and Gale was probably wrapping Caity's presents.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry etching his face. He lightly touched her cheek.

She wailed louder, her face turning pink.

"She's starting to teethe, and we don't have any of those teething rings anywhere near cold. Please go run and ask your mom if she has any."

Gale nodded, threw his boots and coat on and left the house quickly. Peeta gently carried the wailing infant into the kitchen and gave her some medicine for her pain and fever. He gave her his pinky finger and she chewed on it, soothing her hurting mouth. He could feel the hard teeth just a hair's breadth away from breaking the surface.

No wonder she was crying.

He gently rocked her, walking around the kitchen.

Gale came back with three, one was a ring of water-filled bubbles, one looked like a binky but had bumps on it for her gums, and one that had a pacifier handle and a mesh pouch where you could put crushed ice in for her to chew on.

He handed the bubble one to Peeta, who gave it to Caity.

She grasped it with both hands and chewed on it contentedly, drool occasionally dripping onto her onesie or her daddy's shirt.

Peeta smiled and gently rubbed her back.

"Thanks, gale" he sighed, kissing his cheek before carrying Caity into the living room. Gale simply smiled before returning to his present wrapping.

The rest of the day was spent in a happy atmosphere, with Gale returning downstairs a bit later.

The night crept in on the family, bringing with it another round of screaming. Gale was upstairs bathing the wailing baby while Peeta desperately searched the nursery for the tiny tube of nighttime baby orajel.

Fuck it.

It wasn't here.

He threw the empty diaper bag in the rocking chair, threw his slippers and hoodie on and went running across the courtyard.

"Katniss! Prim!" he yelled, knocking on their door.

Time of night be damned, his baby was _hurting_.

Katniss was the last person to watch Caity; he figured the medicine may have fallen out of the bag.

Prim answered the door in her pajamas, eyes wide.

"What's wrong, Peeta? People in the Capitol could probably hear you yelling."

"Did you happen to find a tube of baby orajel since you guys had Caity last? We really need it."

"I'm not sure but I'll go check the bathroom, I'll be right back."

She dashed up the flight of steps and entered the bathroom, rummaging through the drawers for what seemed like forever.

She returned with the tube and handed it over, earning a quick hug from Peeta.

He dashed back home just in time to see Gale tucking her into her crib, fast asleep.

"the bumpy binky put her to sleep," he said softly, smiling.

"I'm just glad she's not hurting anymore."

Gale smiled and kissed Peeta's forehead before starting to clean up the scattered baby things.

They tidied up the room and then took to the couch, Peeta's head lying in Gale's lap.

The room was quiet; the only sounds that could be heard were their own breathing, and Caity's breathing in the baby monitor.

Peeta sat up, a lust-filled glint in his eyes.

"You okay, Peeta?" Gale asked, eyeing his husband with an air of anticipation. He loved that look.

He grabbed Gale by the belt, pulling it loose as he pulled him upstairs to their bedroom.

As they entered the room, Gale turned the stereo on.

(song is Almost Paradise by Hunter Hayes feat. Victoria Justice. I don't own it :))

_I thought that dreams belonged to other men._

_'Cause each time I got close they'd fall apart again._

They wasted no time with stripping each other of their clothes, Peeta slid onto their bed and laid with his legs dangling off of the foot of the bed while Gale went to retrieve a 'safety net' from the bathroom.

He sat up and tugged an extra pillow from the head of the bed, shifting it under the small of his back.

Gale returned, condom clad and slicked up. He had the familiar blue bottle in his hand and a smile on his face. Peeta quickly pulled him down, attaching his mouth to the shell of his ear and nibbling on the soft skin.

_I feared my heart would feel in secrecy._

_I faced the nights alone_

Gale groaned quietly, his thumbs rubbing the angles of Peeta's protruding hip bones.

Peeta hooked his legs around Gale's lower back, giving him access to where he needed him the most. He slowly teased and prodded the Blonde, making him relax and succumb to his touches.

_Oh how could I have known_

_That all my life I only needed you?_

It had been at least seven months since they were intimate with each other, their date wielded nothing but heated snogging.

Soon enough, Gale located Peeta's favorite spot and gently touched it with the pads of his fingers. Quiet shrieks of surprise came from Peeta, making the brunette chuckle and cover his mouth with his own as he removed his fingers in favor of his manhood taking their place.

_Oh..._

_Almost paradise!_

_We're knocking on Heaven's door._

_Almost paradise!_

_How could we ask for more?_

Peeta hooked his arms under Gale's as he began to move, smooth and slow.

_I swear that I can see forever in your eyes..._

_Paradise..._

Soft whimpers and pants eventually began to escape from Peeta, his lip caught between his teeth. Gale slowly changed his angle and moved slowly, lightly brushing against his husband's sensitive bundle of nerves.

_It seems like perfect love's so hard to find._

_I'd almost given up; you must've read my mind._

Peeta's toes curled as the speed increased, sending a quiver through his legs. He didn't want to rush, he wanted to just enjoy this time with Gale.

_And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day,_

_They're finally coming true._

_I'll share them all with you_

_Cause now we hold the future in our hands..._

_Oh..._

Peeta lasted for a while longer in the slowly escalating sweet torture before digging his heels into Gale's back.

He wanted him in all of his power.

Gale simply kissed him before moving how he knew the blonde wanted, a shiver going down his spine.

_Almost paradise!_

_We're knocking on Heaven's door._

_Almost paradise!_

_How could we ask for more?_

Not too long after that, Peeta was tensed up. His back arched up off of the bed and he let out a silent scream of ecstasy, his fingers finding purchase in the blankets. A few more thrusts and Gale was over the edge, burying his moan in Peeta's neck.

_I swear that I can see forever in your eyes..._

_Paradise..._

Gale held tight to Peeta as they shook in the aftermath, neither wanting to move from the other's arms.

This is where they belonged.

_And in your arms salvation's not so far away_

_It's getting closer, closer every day!_

_Almost paradise!_

_We're knocking on Heaven's door._

_Almost paradise!_

_How could we ask for more?_

_I swear that I can see forever in your eyes..._

_Paradise..._

_Paradise..._

_Paradise._


End file.
